Seven Sacrifices
by LovelyHappyGothGeek
Summary: A glimpse into what each Dragoon of the Dragon Campaign had to sacrifice to win the battle. Suck at summaries, rated T for suggestions, please R&R, no flames, please.
1. Introduction

When we'd all joined…

We were so happy, full of energy, and excited…

But slowly, each of us changed.

We realized war came with sacrifice, and our sacrifices were probably the biggest ones.

We'd sacrificed our lives for this world.

We'd sacrificed our childhoods for training.

We'd sacrificed our memories, even.

What do you have to live for then?


	2. Gentleness

**Shirley**

Shirley sacrificed her gentleness.

She knew, when joining this war, that sparing others could be deadly, it would most likely take her own life in the end. Still, she tried to balance the freelance murder in her life with being overprotective of her friends, the other Dragoons.

Her first 'charge', as she called them in her mind, was Kanzas.

He'd been abandoned by his parents, found in the woods, beating his fists against the trees in anger. Shirley had chanced upon him and healed his wounds, acting like a worried mother. He, in turn, had killed the Violet Dragon and obtained the Dragoon Spirit.

She'd never meant for him to join the Campaign.

But, he reasoned, if not him, who else would she subject the torture of insanity upon?

Her second charge was Belzac.

His story was similar to many, he'd found the love of his life, and the Winglies had killed her before his own eyes. He'd managed to kill them with nothing but brute strength and rage, resting in the snowfield cave a few leagues from Vellweb.

Shirley had found him, half-dead and with no real reason to live. She took him under her wing, and in time, fell in love.

Similar stories happened between her and the rest of the Dragoons, she would care for each until their wounds were gone, and she would be burdened even heavier.

As time passed, she realized she would only care for them out of routine, and she never felt the same way around them. Damia was now simply an annoyance, striving to fall in love with the next man she saw. Kanzas was a troubled child, ignoring all requests and threatening anyone within distance. Even Zieg, their leader, had become bossy and self-endearing.

Soon she would be sparring nonstop on the training field, loosing arrow after arrow at straw dummies they had made. Her eyes no longer were soft, but hard and uncaring. At injuries, she laughed scornfully and healed them, sometimes incompletely out of spite.

As her life passed her, Shirley realized the error of her ways, and attempted to correct it, by tethering her former friend's spirits to Vellweb, so that Rose could one day free them all.

Shirley had sacrificed her gentleness for the sake of the humans.


	3. Sanity

**Kanzas**

Kanzas had sacrificed his sanity.

Sanity was what kept a person grounded, after a fight, they would calm down quickly, the bloodlust disappearing, the need to kill gone.

At first, he was sane.

He would kill a Wingly, and then clean his blades, wiping his bloody hands in the snow, or grass.

Something changed somewhere along the line, after killing his first innocent because she had merely snuck in his room. He had noticed human blood in a new light, wondering how he hadn't seen it before.

Soon, helpless villagers were disappearing from towns nearby the Dragoon's current campsite. Screams would be heard in the dead of night, soon followed by either a hollow laugh or a satisfied roar.

Then, the people came to him in his sleep.

All the innocents that had been killed out of bloodlust were haunting him, destroying the shattered fragments of his insanity.

To rid himself of his dreams, he would shut himself in his room for hours at a time and create the dolls.

Rose, his most frequent visitor, would stop coming after he had created the first few, asking a disgruntled Shirley to heal his sanity.

Shirley would scoff, saying she noticed nothing wrong, and continue her training, narrowly missing Rose as she walked out the door.

Soon, however, the dolls filled his room, stained with red to remind Kanzas of the taste of their blood, the screams they had made.

Each doll was unique. Whether it was exactly where he had stabbed through it with his claws, or how it was painted, it was, in its own grotesque way, unique.

He began to live in his room for days at a time, never leaving, not eating anything.

Rose would walk the familiar steps to his room, only to hear screams of rage and see blood seeping from the floor down the stone steps. She soon stopped going altogether.

Kanzas had sacrificed his sanity, making him almost as feared as the Black Monster.


	4. Strength

**Belzac**

Belzac sacrificed his strength.

Half-Giganto, half-Human, Belzac's strength surpassed every Dragoon.

He fought with an axe that was swung with deadly accuracy, though just with his bare hands would have been enough. Many admired him for this, but far more admired him for his love of children.

His room was designed to hold refugee children, toys scattered across it, a rocking horse in the far corner, books for Syuveil to read to them, and toys Kanzas had crafted with his nimble hands.

Belzac had his strength, but he never flaunted it, always allowing the others to best him in sparring, and taking on the least amount of Winglies in raids. It was habit for the children though, that he'd pick up seven or eight and carry them with him, smiling at excited shouts as he'd run around the room.

Shirley always laughed when he did this, as she spent the most time with him, apart from the children.

He loved Shirley, more than anything in this world, and loved it when she would read to the children with him, catching words he'd fumbled or missed. His strength, she told him, was in making the seven of them laugh, and lifting everyone's spirits.

Soon, however, he began rejecting the children at his door, reasoning that today he felt weak, tomorrow he could play.

The raids became more and more, and he found himself killing less Winglies, leaving the others to deal with ones he'd missed, or ones he had thought were dead.

He, like Kanzas, began to live in his room, playing silently with the toys and reading the books.

Shirley would visit him from time to time, expecting him to cure her sadness or angst, and he would merely shrug it off, Shirley leaving his room in a huff.

During the battle at Kadessa, the Capital City of the Winglies, he began fighting the Super Virage, only to lose more and more.

Soon, he was backed up against a falling building, noticing Shirley trapped under it.

Using the last of his strength, he held it up, screaming at her to go.

Belzac sacrificed his strength for his love.


	5. Innocence

**Damia**

Damia sacrificed her innocence.

At fifteen years of age, she'd been beaten, abandoned, and banished from both her races. Being half Wingly and half mermaid, it was her fate.

Rose had found her, and saved her.

As a Dragoon, she gained a new race, but was accepted into this one.

She had friends, for the first time in her life. She was never alone.

She caught the eye of one particular friend, who was intrigued by this young girl. She was so much younger than him, but at the same mental age as him. She would spout of random facts of things about the world that only he would know, and he would smile lightly from behind his glasses.

She would notice and blush, her milk white face turned a sunburned red, clashing with the blue scales around her eyes.

He oh-so-desperately wanted to test her, see if her scales were fish scales and if she could breathe underwater, but he knew that he would only hurt her.

She knew she loved him, despite the age difference, but age didn't really matter when you were half Wingly, right?

She approached him one night, as he was studying ancient texts written in Wingly, a language he had learned quite fluently. He groaned, rubbing his head, and turned, seeing _her_ a mere three inches away. How was it that a girl of her age could make him think such thoughts?

Damia grinned at him, pushing him over the edge.

Waking the next morning, she realized she wasn't in her room, and Syuveil lay next to her…

She smiled, drifting back to sleep.

The evening of that day would be her last as the Dragoon's raided Mayfil. She'd been captured and tortured for the location of Vellweb until she was bloody.

A smiling face freed her from her bonds, before she fell into everlasting sleep.

Damia had sacrificed her innocence, and died for it.


	6. Knowledge

**Syuveil**

Syuveil had sacrificed his knowledge.

He studied, day and night, incessantly, of the origins of life, and the meaning of death. He knew every corridor in Mayfil and the Crystal Palace, knew how they controlled the flow of spirits, and knew how the Winglies guarded the gate of inferno.

And yet he couldn't understand.

How did they force every spirit, Giganto, Minato, Human, and Wingly alike, to go through that single gate?

How did they know which children to keep, and which to kill for lack of magic power?

It was a mystery he pondered every night until dawn took its toll on him.

Questions attacked his mind as he racked it for the answer.

His only consolation, the moments where he could think of nothing but _her_…

Those were the moments he treasured, the nights he spent under her care. Because he was _hers_, and she knew it.

The night before the raid on Mayfil…it had to be the best night of his life.

And then…she was captured by the Winglies, and all his intelligence left him for the simple reason that _she was gone_. And he couldn't do any thing about it. He holed himself in his room, devising battle plan after failed strategies for hours. Coming up with one, he left, on his own, to save her.

The knowledge of the corridors left him; he wandered, lost, throughout the dank, damp halls. A shattered scream split the silence and he found her cell, killing all Winglies who stood in his way.

He linked his fingers with hers as he blasted the cell door open. He smiled as she looked up, her face beaten and bloody, beaming at him.

And then she fell, limp, to the floor.

Eyes wide, he checked her pulse, enraged to find there wasn't one. Clad fully in Dragoon Armor, he assaulted the guardian of the energy core, a Super Virage. By the time his friends arrived, he was dead, his dragon lying next to him.

Syuveil sacrificed his knowledge to save his beloved.


	7. Will

**Zieg**

Zieg sacrificed his will.

When he'd met Rose, he knew it was going to be _her_.

He knew he'd spend countless nights in her room, seducing her, making her laugh…

If he was wrong, he'd just have to make it true.

Rose was hesitant at first, but eventually gave in, and they became the second couple in Vellweb, after Shirley and Belzac.

He was also the leader of the Dragoons, though not self-proclaimed. He was unanimously chosen out of the seven of them, by the leader of the humans, Emperor Diaz.

He led the seven of them through countless raids and battles, coming out victorious each time, due to his strength and wisdom in battle.

Soon though, they were sending more Winglies, and the fighting got harder.

They became wounded more, and Shirley was forced to heal them at least twice a battle each.

They'd started to meld poison in their metal, so each cut would be near to fatal.

The final battle, each side decided, would be at Kadessa, the Wingly Capital.

As they fought, Zieg saw Belzac and Shirley be crushed, as Kanzas kamikazed on a Super Virage. He and Rose were the only two left…

Melbu was deadly with a sword, but Zieg was much faster, and he plunged his sword into Frahma's chest, hissing as a surge of magic flowed through him.

A satisfied smile spread across his features as he landed on the rocks below.

A cruel laugh slipped through his mouth as Frahma took over, his body turning to stone.

"Zieg!"

Rose…

Zieg had sacrificed his will to Melbu Frahma, so that Humans could live free.


	8. Happiness

**Rose**

Rose sacrificed her happiness.

After the Dragon Campaign, Charle asked her to do the world a favor.

Once, every 108 years, Rose would have to transform into a demon and kill the Moon Child, to save the world from utter destruction.

Seeing nothing else in her future but pain and sorrow, Rose agreed.

A year before her first killing, she asked Charle how she was supposed to live forever.

Charle gave her a chocker, one that delayed time for her, and would give her the appearance of never aging.

And so she started on her sad journey.

Rose sacrificed her happiness for the world, knowing that their happiness would continue, only if hers did not.


End file.
